


Chain covered in the blood of Angels

by DaggerBlood



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death, Everyone Is Gay, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerBlood/pseuds/DaggerBlood
Summary: This is my first job on this platform.  I know she's totally bad, but I hope to meet someone who likes it.  If you have any ideas for corrections or cooperation, write in the comments.  Happy reading !!
Relationships: Kim Jongin - Relationship, Lee Minho - Relationship, Seo Changbin - Relationship, Seungmin - Relationship, lee felix - Relationship





	Chain covered in the blood of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first job on this platform. I know she's totally bad, but I hope to meet someone who likes it. If you have any ideas for corrections or cooperation, write in the comments. Happy reading !!

He liked his blue hair considered that she had his own ocean on his head and actually his spread-shaped chickeres were reminded waves on the resort ocean.

Yellow dazzling lights illuminated the face of the boy. The door opened and Minho waited for his turn when the two boys came out of the bus, he thought they were in his age. One had honey hair that asked for their fingers in the fingers, bright white white iris. He was dressed in a long loose beer sweater and black jeans. The second was green hair resembling soft grass, his chocolate eyes looked at the teeth of the mixed hair, the black sleeves of the black sweatshirt was pulled out of the elbows, and the forearm covered numerous scratches, one, and the other, in which the red bunches can be seen. Trousers were pulled out of the leg, the sleeve of the boy's cube. They are going to began to take the Minho to get into the vehicle.

The bluebin-free cheek was split to the cold surface of the bus glass, and when he leaned his head, the glass was decorated with red streak. He drove the slim fingers after the cheek to feel the slaughter, "blood" thought and recalled the last fight and wound on the right cheek. He put his headphones in the sounds of music. 

Jongin drove his fingers on the sewn mouth, "I missed" deep voice was smoking. Jongin watched his boyfriend's lips. Seungmin won him to himself catching his thigh and squeezing. They put on bed linen, Seungmin turned Jongina on his back and began to cast him. 

The steel blade reflected excitedly lico Felix. The sharp edge passed through the milky skin leaving red dumps around the wrist, loved it, he loved the metallic blood taste and her color left her teeth. Felix just loved this liquid tissue. His parents did not have a concept of this merit, would not understand him. After all, they were the most elite family in Korea. 

Changbin was another, he also loved blood, but he loved her on others. Blood on the delay was a kind of aphrodisiac, and the screams and the batch of the victims of the complex. Probably so that he understood this lactic boy, who was the only family for him. They were perfect. 

Drops left wet traces on his leather by spreading it. Minho went to a free step by silently in silence, silence that mood, as he heard the human being begging for help. He saw a man based on a cold wall of tunnel, covered with blood and lit tears, and just over the boy who saw before. His arms covered fresh scratches. The sight of the victims went to the bluebird, the sight was filled with assistance and fear of death, but Minho just slightly smiled and turned his head, and later, the knife's blade, and the sunbathing of the victim. A horrible smile boy, Minho saw his immediately and smiled with him wide and crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> How is your impression? share your views in the comments🩸


End file.
